


Will You Be My Player Two?

by Karumasa



Series: Pick-Up Lines for Dorks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, Mentions Of Other Nekoma Members, Pick-Up Lines, well bad attempts of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumasa/pseuds/Karumasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo decides using pick-up lines on his boyfriend Kenma is a great idea. Especially video game related ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Player Two?

**Author's Note:**

> This shit isn't edited because I have class tomorrow, I'm tired, and just really don't care at this point. Feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> Apparently pick-up lines are growing on me. I feel slightly scared.
> 
> Disclaimer: The story is mine. Any others similar are a coincidence (Though I would love to read them). The characters also belong to Furudate, Haruichi, no matter how much I want all of Haikyuu!! to myself. Face it. It wouldn't be as good with me running everything.

“You made my Metapod learn harden.”

“You caught a wild Metapod. It already knew harden.”

The sigh could be heard throughout the locker room.

 

* * *

 

“Care to take a Rhydon my Lapris till you Squirtle all over me?”

Kenma shot a scandalized look towards Kuroo, moving to sit at the other end of the table the Nekoma team had seized upon entering the restaurant.

No matter what Kuroo did Kenma refused to talk to him for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Kenma gave a heavy sigh. “At least try to hit the opponents.”

“I think there’s something wrong with my auto aim. I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

Kenma quickly killed Kuroo’s character, slightly flushed cheeks hidden by blonde hair.

Kuroo just smiled as he respawned.

 

* * *

 

Kenma had gotten out his Nintendo 64 earlier, saying something about being nostalgic when Kuroo questioned him. Sitting on the bed with Kenma between his legs, Kuroo watched him play from where his chin rested on the pudding colored hair.

“Kenma?”

Kenma gave a nonsensical hum, fingers working quickly over the controller buttons.

“Are you sure there are only 3 triforce pieces, because I’m pretty sure you have the triforce of beauty.”

Link was promptly killed on screen by a Biri as Kenma choked.

 

* * *

 

“Are you a Deku nut, because you’re stunning me.”

“Kuroo, no.”

“Kuroo, yes.”

Silence enveloped the two, save for the game’s music and the tap of buttons, as Kenma ignored the messy haired teen sitting behind him.

 

* * *

 

“We should do this level too.”

“For you I would travel to all the levels in the world.”

Pink spread across Kenma’s cheeks as he loaded the level he was hovering over.

 

* * *

 

It was the fifth day in a row that Kenma was playing Pokémon, trying to catch every single one. With a smirk Kuroo leaned down until his mouth was level with Kenma’s ear. “You might need to catch them all, but all I need to catch is you.”

Kenma jumped, startled at Kuroo’s low voice so close. Light pink started to creep up onto Kenma’s face even as he narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. “Would you even be able to catch me?”

“I’ve got Master balls, kitten.”

The pink quickly turned red on Kenma’s face as he brutally pinched Kuroo on the side, hiding his face back in his game afterwards to avoid looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo just laughed, rubbing his abused side.

 

* * *

 

“I’d jump over a thousand barrels to save you.”

In hindsight, volleyball practice probably wasn’t the best place to drop pick-up lines. That thought only occurred to Kuroo when Kenma set a ball into the side of his head and the rest of the team couldn’t play for a good five minutes due to laughing.

 

* * *

 

Curled up on Kenma’s bed, Kuroo was half asleep while Kenma played wrapped in Kuroo’s arms.

“If you were in a Pokémon contest, you would win first place in the Beauty category.”

Kenma just groaned, burying his face in Kuroo’s chest.

 

* * *

 

“Hey kitten, want to see my hidden blade?”

“I’m busy.”

Kuroo slumped against the table, continuing to watch Kenma do his homework, his own left forgotten.

 

* * *

 

“Daaaaaaaaamn! Where’s the police car? Cause your ass is like WiiU WiiU WiiU!”

Kenma tried smothering the giggles that wanted to escape before giving up, laughter filling the bedroom. “That one was so bad.”

Kuroo smiled, amused. “It really was, wasn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

Kenma set down snacks on the living room coffee table before lying down across Kuroo’s back.

“Did you steal my heart? Because I feel like a nobody without you.”

Kuroo shifted, waiting for Kenma to sit up, before flipping over on the couch to lie on his back. Kenma sprawled back over Kuroo’s chest. Leaning up, Kuroo gave Kenma a quick peck before whispering, “No, I just unlocked the kingdom to your heart.”

Kenma gave a shy smile, pink flushing his cheeks yet again.

 

* * *

 

_Omake_

“Kenma! Kenma! Kenma!”

Said boy cringed as Lev came skidding into the gym waving something around in his hand.

“Kenma! After school today can we play this game? I’ll even be player two!”

Kenma’s eyes skittered around the gym, trying to find someone to help him. When he couldn’t find anyone he started to panic slightly, still not completely comfortable with Lev’s overzealous personality.

“Sorry. I’m the only one who gets to be player two with Kenma.”

Golden eyes snapped to the messy, ebony haired teen standing in the door of the gym, the breath Kenma didn’t know he was holding being released in a relieved sigh.

Lev let out a couple of whines. “Aww, captain that’s not fair! Stop hoarding Kenma! I want to play with him too!”

Kuroo’s smirk took on a dangerous edge. “Technically I can hoard him as long as he allows and he hasn’t told me to stop yet.”

Puppy eyes were directed into Kenma’s nervous golden gaze. “Umm, I’m sorry. But Kuroo and I did already make plans to go out today for a new game...” By the end of his explanation, Kenma’s voice was barely audible, trailing off.

Lev just whined more.

“That’s enough.  Got get changed and warmed up, Lev.”

Watching Lev mope his way to the club room, Kuroo walked over to where Kenma was sitting. “So.”

“So?”

“Can I be your player two?”

Kenma bite his lip, cheeks turning a rosy hue as he nodded his head minutely. “Always.”

The radiant smile that spread across Kuroo’s face made Kenma’s blush deepen

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my last minute attempt at writing something before I keel over from exhaustion. I don't like this one as much as the first one, but I suppose it'll work.
> 
> Also, why can't it always be the weekend? I'm not ready for classes again yet.


End file.
